Butterfly
by Darkhope
Summary: Gray... why is there a butterfly on your shirt? Damn, they noticed. (Gruvia)


**A/N:** Inspired by Gray's shirt that he's wearing in the recent chapters. :) (Chapters 325-327 thus far)

I don't own Fairy Tail. Ah well.

**Summary:** Gray... why is there a butterfly on your shirt? Damn, they noticed. (Gruvia)

...

...

...

**Butterfly**

They had been traveling for quite some time now. The horse carriage that Erza always borrows is apparently 'out of order', however that works. The Grand Magic Games were over, and the gang had protected the future against the dragons that came from the Eclipse gate. It's a normal day in Magnolia; Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray decided to take a mission like old times. They are walking by foot, much to everyone's dismay except for Natsu, who prefers it this way.

"It's this way!" Natsu points, turns around, and shouts towards the group.

They are on a quest to stop a gang of burglars from robbing a bunch of town stores. It's an easy mission to them; which is ideal after what they just went through. Right after the torment ended, the guild celebrated. They won the games and saved the future. That did not mean rent payments would stop though. Therefore, the old team took on a simple quest to pay their rents. Lucy is among them, freaking out.

"NATSU! Are you sure!? I- We cannot afford to waste any time! My- Our rent is due tomorrow!" She shrieks, her arms crossed.

"I wouldn't trust that idiot," Gray points in another direction. "Lets go this way instead!"

The fire dragon slayer fumes. "Says the guy with the butterfly on his shirt! Wait. Gray... why is there a butterfly on your shirt?"

Lucy, Erza, and Happy all stare at him.

Gray steps back a bit. _'Damn... they noticed.'_

"Come to think of it... Weren't you wearing this shirt after the games and the day the dragons arrived?" Erza asks the ice mage. "I clearly remember."

Gray turns his head to the side, trying to hide his obvious blush.

This doesn't go unnoticed, of course.

Lucy grins. "Well?"

His eyes narrow down as his friends continue to watch every move he makes. "Juvia gave it to me."

...

_The games were over, and everyone is resting up for another big event that is supposed to occur. Gray and Juvia are being healed by Chelia, as the ice mage remembers something._

_"Shit! I don't have any more shirts!" He curses. He really needs to get over that stripping habit. Juvia looks towards him and starts to walk away. Chelia finished healing her first._

_"Oi, Juvia!" Gray calls out to her, wondering where she went and why she suddenly walked away from him. He doesn't exactly like being ignored, especially when it's __**her**__. When Juvia ignores Gray, you know something is wrong. _

_She comes back within a few minutes with something folded neatly in her arms. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity until Gray finally breaks the silence. "What's that?"_

_"It's... a shirt. For Gray-sama," The water mage manages to squeak out. "Juvia made this for him." She is nervous. Much like how she was the day before the games started when she asked Gray to go to lunch with her alone. Chelia decides to give the two privacy; though cannot help but think of how romantic they are together, especially after what she saw during their match._

_Gray blinks, but then offers her a huge smile. "Really? Well thanks Juvia!" He reaches for the shirt, as she also starts to hand it to him. Throughout the time Juvia has been a member of the guild, she and Gray had become close. They're around each other a lot, so this is nothing new to Gray. They've even held hands for crying out loud. Back in the day, the ice mage wouldn't have been caught dead holding her hand. Now, he didn't mind at all. In fact, he can say he actually likes it. Not that he would admit that to anyone of course._

_Juvia fidgets a bit more, as Gray unfolds the black shirt to reveal a butterfly._

_A. Butterfly._

_He sweat drops. "Um... Juvia... this is a..."_

_"Juvia knows! But... Juvia really likes butterflies," That much is true. She wore a butterfly on one of her hats. "And... Juvia... really likes Gray-sama! So... she..." The water mage is slightly flustered as she looks down at her feet. "Will Gray-sama wear it?!" She looks up at him with huge, pleading eyes._

_He's still staring at her, unsure of what to say. A butterfly design isn't exactly Gray's ideal choice of style. Someone will notice for sure, and then he will be bombarded with questions. Or worse; he would be teased. He hates such things and would rather avoid them. Before he declines, Juvia bounces closer; her face only inches away from his. "Please?"_

_Oh hell._

_"I guess I do need a shirt at some point," he frowns. He could easily be topless, but seeing Juvia's almost watery eyes triggered something inside him. Why does she do this to him? It reminds him of when she asked him to be the first one to see her swimsuit while they were training on the beach before the games. That time he was able to escape due to everyone being there. Right now, it's just him and her. Alone._

_"Does that mean Gray-sama will wear it?" Juvia asks him for confirmation. Her eyes light up; hope gathering inside of her._

_"...Sure."_

_"YATTA!" Juvia thrusts her arms in the air, jumps and hugs him; laughing with happiness._

_"O-oi! Baka!" Gray manages to say through her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his chest. Crimson spreads across his cheeks as his arms are limp at his sides. He doesn't push her away; he simply lets her hug him joyfully. He doesn't know how to react anymore when Juvia does this. His mind tells him to push her off of him, but his heart tells him to return her embrace. He takes the option in between the two and lets her have her way with him._

_..._

The raven haired man is as blunt as ever. He figures keeping it simple would be best. Unfortunately for him, that didn't keep the girls from asking questions.

"WHAT?! And you actually wore it!?" The celestial mage snickers and she puts her hand over her mouth in a teasing way.

"So does that mean you made everything clear?" Erza asks him, also smirking.

"EH?" His face becomes even redder, if that was possible. "What are you talking about?"

"He _likeeeesss_ her!" Happy also covers his mouth with his paw, teasing Gray.

"OI! Stop that!" Gray shouts at the small cat, although not denying what Happy just said. Erza catches that he doesn't deny having feelings for the water mage. She sighs. This boy is stubborn. She already tried hinting it to him on the balcony during the games. That he should give Juvia an answer; and that the scarlet haired mage knows how Gray really feels about Juvia. She's known Gray for a long time. They've been friends since she first joined the guild, and she is happy that he's finally found someone to love.

He just needs to stop denying and accept it already.

"You're pathetic you know that?"

Gray's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He's angry now. Did Natsu really just call him pathetic? "Natsu... I swear I'll-"

"Listen ice pants. You like Juvia, right? Just get over yourself and ask her out," Natsu says calmly with his arms over his head. "She's obsessed with you. There's no way she'd say 'no'."

Gray stares at Natsu, dumbfounded. Since when did Natsu become a love expert? The pink haired man continues; Gray is silent.

"You'll never be happy if you live in denial," With that said, Natsu starts to walk away. "Come on, lets continue the mission."

The group watches as Natsu walks further and further away. _'Natsu...'_ Lucy thinks, sadly. She then turns to Gray, who has a blank look on his face. Erza is amused, simply because Natsu basically told Gray the same thing she did but wasn't as vague. Though she can't help but wonder if he will take his own advice and use it regarding a certain celestial mage. She chuckles. "Lets go!"

"H-hai!" Lucy starts to jog to catch up with Natsu. Gray stays behind, caught up in his own thoughts.

_'A butterfly caused all of this... Ugh.'_

* * *

The group finished their mission and returned to the guild.

"WE'RE BACKKKKK!" Natsu shouts happily as he enters the guild doors. It's a typical day as their fellow guild members are conversing with each other. Everyone is there too. Mirajane is at the bar, serving Cana her usual barrel of beer. Jet and Droy are fighting with each other, and Laxus is sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Do you always have to be so obnoxious?" Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Levy walks up to the group. "How was the mission, Lu-chan?"

The blond haired woman smiles. "Levy-chan! I'd say it was pretty easy. We caught those scumbags and they were arrested," Truthfully, she's just happy that she can pay her rent now. "Where's Gajeel?" She smirks.

Levy blushes. "He's over there talking to Juvia!" She points in the direction of the two ex-Phantom lord members sitting at a table. Gray eyes them, debating if he should go over there. Not that he would admit it out loud, but he hated it when she gave other men attention. This is especially true. when Lyon makes moves on her. He couldn't stand it. Though Gajeel is a different story. Juvia and the iron dragon slayer had history together and are close friends, so it didn't bother him. _Too much._

Juvia's 'Gray-sama' senses perk up. She turns around and spots the love of her life looking directly at her. "GRAY-SAMA~!" She waves, much to Gray's displeasure.

Erza nudges his side, mouthing a "Go". He sighs and makes his way over to the table where Gajeel and Juvia sat. Levy watches the scene carefully. "Is he wearing a butterfly shirt?" She whispers to Lucy, who only giggles.

"Hey, Juvia... Gajeel," Gray starts. "What's up?"

"Juvia was just talking to Gajeel-kun about going on a mission!" She smiles at him. His stomach turns. Why does she want to go on a mission with _him_?

"It's been awhile. We were thinking about trying to find some of our old friends from Phantom Lord," Gajeel says. "We're going to leave tomorrow."

_'Tomorrow?'_

"Uh..." The ice mage chokes out. He only had today to spend time with Juvia. Before he can finish, Juvia shouts in delight. "Gray-sama is still wearing the shirt!"

He falls over; embarrassed. Did she really have to go and say that? The entire guild is now staring at them.

"So that butterfly has to do with Juvia, huh?" Mirajane teases. The rest of the guild, even Laxus, start smirking, grinning, or laughing. They are all giving each other knowing looks too.

That does it.

"COME HERE!" Gray yells at her, reaching out for her wrist and grabs it. He's blushing, as he drags her through the guild.

"G-Gray-sama!?" she calls out his name in shock. "Where are we going?!"

He doesn't answer. He simply hides his face, still dragging a loud, protesting Juvia along with him. They leave the guild, as the rest of their friends are left confused. Levy walks over to Gajeel, who is still taking in what just happened. "I don't get it."

The petite girl laughs.

Lucy looks at Natsu, remembering what he had told Gray earlier. Erza thinks to herself. _'Maybe he'll finally make things clear.'_

* * *

The air is silent as Gray walks next to Juvia; his hands in his pockets. He has his typical 'Gray' face on, although he looks bothered by something.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia breaks the silence, looking at him. "What's wrong? Why are we here?" Her hands are behind her back. She leans forward, getting a better look at him. Gray is staring into the distance.

He stops in his tracks, making Juvia stop as well. In front of them is a lake with many bushes and flowers surrounding it. It's a beautiful sight indeed. They had been walking down the cobblestone path for quite sometime, that Juvia didn't even realize where they were. She was too busy wondering why her Gray-sama suddenly acted the way he did in the guild.

After all the silence, he finally turns to look at her. "Why do you like butterflies?"

She blinks. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me, Juvia..."

She heard him, but that isn't why she's confused. The question itself boggles her mind. Even so, she can't refuse a question from her Gray-sama. "Juvia... has always admired them."

Gray listens as the water mage tells her story. She looks up at the sky, her long, wavy, hair flowing in the wind. That's when Gray made up his mind.

_She's beautiful._

"Ever since Juvia was little, she always wanted to be like a butterfly. Juvia was alone, sad, and had no friends. She always made it rain. Butterflies couldn't come out in the rain. But they're so pretty when they spread their wings and fly freely. Juvia wanted to be free too... Free of all the pain, and the depressing clouds. She wanted to sore freely, without the rain following her everywhere. Juvia always found butterflies to do that very thing she wanted. So ever since then, Juvia loves butterflies. They remind Juvia of what she wants to be."

She blushes when she sees that Gray had not made any comment. Surely he won't connect her loving butterflies with the image on the shirt she gave him, right? The connection being her giving something she loves to someone she loves.

Then she sees something that she didn't think she would see.

Gray smiles at her.

He _actually_ smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Natsu was right. He couldn't be happy if he denied his feelings any longer.

Juvia doesn't know how to take his compliment. The happiness she feels cannot be described in words. Gray-sama is praising her! She tries to say something, until she feels something warm in her hand. The water mage looks down, to see that Gray had took her hand in his. Their fingers are intertwined, just like they were at the end of their battle against Lyon and Chelia.

"Gray-sama...?" She looks at him. He still gazes at her, fully confident. She wonders what could possibly happen next. Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels him squeeze her hand a bit more.

"Thanks for the shirt. I told you I'd wear it, didn't I?"

"Juvia... is so happy that Gray-sama likes it!" They are still looking at each other. Love is present in both of their eyes.

"Well... since you're leaving tomorrow... How about we get lunch together right now? Just us," Gray asks her in a very similar way to how she asked him before the games started. Her eyes widen.

…

_"Gray-sama!" _

_The ice mage turns his head around to see Juvia standing happily in front of him._

_"Juvia… why are you here?"_

_"Juvia is not the only one. We all came here to cheer for you!" She continues. "Well… what about having lunch with me… only you and me…"_

_"Mmmm… I feel kinda hungry now." It was his way of saying 'yes'. He didn't mind going for lunch with Juvia alone. _

...

Except this time, no one will interrupt them.

"Juvia would love that, Gray-sama," she tells him. She isn't fantasizing about them. She accepts the invitation for what it is.

His smile becomes a grin. They start to walk towards the town in order to find a nice restaurant to eat at. Their hands are still together, and along the way, Juvia leans against his side. Gray doesn't mind; in fact he finds himself leaning into her as well. As they walk, a sad thought comes to Juvia's mind. She then asks Gray a question.

"When Juvia comes back from her mission, will everything go back to how it was?" she stops and drops his hand, which startles Gray.

"What do you mean?" he responses, concerned.

"Like this never happened," she averts her gaze to the ground. "That Gray-sama will forget about Juvia."

Gray is surprised and quite frankly, a bit upset. Did she think that lowly of him? "Juvia..." He reaches a hand out to cup her cheek; moving her face up to look at him. His hand remains there as he softly carcasses it. "First of all, I've never forgotten about you. Second of all, how can I if I'm wearing this shirt?" He references the shirt with the butterfly on it that he's wearing. "And third..."

_"You like Juvia, right?"_

'Like' may have described his feelings before the Grand Magic Games. 'Like' isn't the strongest word to describe his feelings now.

Gray leans down, his hand still cupping her face as he captures her lips with his. If Juvia's eyes could become anymore huge, they would explode. Gray-sama is kissing her! _Kissing her. _Before she knew it, her eyes slowly closed, returning his kiss. It's at that moment that she realized how silly she was for doubting her Gray-sama. She feels his love in that one kiss.

When they broke apart, both Gray and Juvia still locked eyes with each other. The raven haired mage speaks first. "Does that answer your question?"

"A-ano...! E-er..." Juvia is still surprised; she cannot form words quickly. "J-Juvia is... Um... Gray-sama, is Juvia dreaming?"

He slaps his forehead, disappointed. "It's not like that..."

"O-oh... not... like that...! So Juvia..." she laughs nervously.

"Don't laugh," Gray tells her, to let her know that he's serious. He may not be able to scream out 'I love you' just yet, but his feelings are strong. Really strong. Sooner or later, he will tell her.

She stops laughing and simply looks in his eyes. His stare is dire, as she practically glows from happiness. Before Gray can say anything else, Juvia points to his shoulder.

"Gray-sama! Look!"

"Huh?" he looks over to find a butterfly resting on his shoulder. "Well would ya look at that!"

They startled the small insect, as it flew away. The two mages watch it spread it's wings and fly into the blue sky; the sun shining.

"Well, lets go Gray-sama!" This time, she is the one pulling Gray along, linking her arm with his as they continue their walk to their destination. She is cheerfully talking to him about her day before he arrived at the guild. He can't help but smile, and chuckle at her antics.

Juvia is like a butterfly. So full of life, beautiful, and free.

_And she is his._

...

...

...

**A/N:** I had this idea in my head. I'm not sure if I liked how it came out, but I'll leave that for you to decide. Feedback appreciated. :)

And yes, I will be updating my other story: **Pride Isn't Everything**, soon!


End file.
